


it had to be done

by orphan_account



Category: Futfem, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: murderer tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: as tobin cleaned the blood off her hands, took the crimson stained clothes off and put them in a trash bag, she took her wedding ring off."i'm sorry my love.." the blood hadn't dried completely, and she ran her thumb over it."but it had to be done."
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	it had to be done

as tobin cleaned the blood off her hands, took the crimson stained clothes off and put them in a trash bag, she took her wedding ring off.

"i'm sorry my love.." the blood hadn't dried completely, and she ran her thumb over it.

"but it had to be done."

she took the ring off, dropping it in the trash bag- she had another. christen had said she'd lose it at some point, and tobin had just nodded, another one already on the way.

who would've thought this is how she'd lose it?

christen's body was currently hidden near a hiking trail. tobin _wanted_ it to be found. they wouldn't be able to trace it back to her - the same way they couldn't trace rocky's, lindsey's, sophia's, morgan's, sonny's... maybe it was a bit mean to pick her teammates off one by one, but it wouldn't be fun to only kill one, would it?

she burned the clothes and destroyed the ring hours later in the middle of the night, the fire lighting up her face in an orange glow that reminded her of the way she killed morgan..

the older woman had knocked her out, of course. she couldn't have anyone hearing any screams. next, tobin brought her way out into the country, where an abandoned barn full of lighter fluid and gasoline sat. it was pretty easy, the murder. she tossed morgan in, and she could hear the younger girl start to wake up. so tobin just lit a single match, throwing it in.

as she watched it burn, watched morgan burn, she grinned. it was perfect. she heard the younger woman screaming, and it was like music to her ears.

she knew one match wasn't enough, so she went over to the burning barn, far enough away to not get burned, and lit another. she threw it near the grass, it easily spreading. she lit another. and another.

after tobin felt satisfied she left, going to her art studio and cleaning up, setting the clothes in a trash bag to be burned the next night.

back to the present, tobin was still grinning. maybe she had lost some friends, but it had to be done.

she went home, got into bed, and slept, dreaming of a wonderful place, no one who she needed to deal with getting in the way.

when she woke up, there was nothing on the news. nobody had found the body yet. so, she sighed, and thought about how sonny went..

"it's just a little farther, if you keep going you'll see it." tobin told the younger girl, before grabbing a knife out of her sleeve. she was surprised sonnett hadn't noticed, but she wasn't complaining.

she quickly caught up to the girl, staying behind her. when she stopped, she grabbed the blonde and quickly slit her throat, letting her limp body fall to the ground.

the knife wasn't the kind for really cutting things, so she decided not to cut her up. she simply stepped out of the way of the blood, and walked away.

at home she cleaned the knife, properly, and put it back in its place.

sonnett had been found three days later, confirmed dead.

tobin acted depressed, let herself be comforted.

next was lindsey.

she simply put a poisonous concoction in front of her, watching her drop and start convulsing not long after. it was the perfect time - christen had gone to utah, sonnett was - well, dead - so there was no better time to do it.

tobin made sure the other woman had no pulse before washing the cup, making sure she left no fingerprints behind.

the next morning lindsey was on the news, a statement from sophia on there as well.

she picked them off one by one, leaving enough that it would still be a team. she had killed a sky blue player, two dash players, a royals player... she hadn't got caught.

until she did.

they handcuffed her on her way out of a pawn shop, christen's ring long gone.

"tobin heath, you're under arrest for suspicion of murder."

so she sat in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. she just grinned as the detectives looked at her, asking question after question. she was silent for all but one.

"why did you do it?"

"it had to be done." tobin shrugged, still grinning.

she was given a death sentence. when asked by the judge why she did it..

"it had to be done."

she didn't care that her execution date came closer with each passing day, she did what she had to do.

as she sat in the electric chair, the people in the room just stared at her.

"any last words, mrs. heath?"

tobin laughed hysterically, the grin that never seemed to leave still there.

"it had to be done."


End file.
